InuYasha's Wish
by LadyKagome215
Summary: Kagome died saving InuYasha, but in her last moments gave the newly purified jewel to InuYasha to make his desires come alive. It is about how InuYasha goes to Kagome's house, reads a poem she wrote for him, and makes his decision. Then, it talks about wh


Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha

Kagome died.

She jumped in front of an injured InuYasha who was fighting to stand at all. Naraku's very last attack. Then, he disappeared while Kikyo's ashes blew in the wind. Kagome lied on the ground, smiling. InuYasha was kneeling beside her. Sango was barely standing with Miroku trying to hold her and himself up. Sango saw Kagome lying there, smiling, and knew that Kagome had a few moments to spare. "Why did you jump in front of me! I could have taken it and survived," InuYasha shouted, crying. Shippo was behind him balling while Kilala was standing a few yards away, just watching.

"No you wouldn't have. You know that and I know that," Kagome whispered. She was bleeding very badly. "Oh, InuYasha, don't be angry. Even if I do go, which you can't tell me that I not, I won't be far. I love you and will always. Hand me the shards. I can purify it before I die." InuYasha handed the tainted shards to her. Kagome cupped her hands around the shards and a faint pink glow surrounded her hands. When she opened them, she handed the whole jewel to InuYasha.

"What am I supposed to do with the jewel?" InuYasha asked, taking it out of her hands.

"Wish for whatever your heart desires. Even if that would be Kikyo to be alive again. Just don't wish on something you are going to regret. Think about it long and hard before wasting the once in a lifetime chance," Kagome answered. Sango started to cry. "I love you all and will miss you all. I'll be waiting on the other side." Kagome closed her eyes and her heart stopped.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU, KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted, shaking Kagome's body as if she would awake and laugh it off like a big joke. She didn't. She just lied there, colder and paler than ever before. Tears splashed onto Kagome's face. Sango and Miroku reached InuYasha and the dead Kagome.

"What should we do with her body? Take it to her time or bury it here?" Miroku asked, trying not to be sad. Sango looked at Kagome.

"At least she is at peace. A place with no pain. InuYasha, you still have your wish," Sango said.

"Keep her body from rotting as best as you can. That's what we'll do until I decide on my wish," InuYasha answered.

"That could take weeks," Shippo sniffled. InuYasha shook his head. He picked up Kagome's body.

"I'm making my decision tomorrow night. By then, her family will know and I will have had a long thinking period. Stupid girl. Baka!" InuYasha shouted. He started to walk toward Kaede's village. Kilala was the only one strong enough to go on. So, she picked up Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. InuYasha reached Kaede's in about 30 minutes. He entered the hut and placed Kagome's body on top of her sleeping bag that she forgot to roll up. Kaede walked in and saw Kagome's body.

"What happened, InuYasha? Is she dead?" Kaede asked as she went to Kagome's side.

"That girl jumped in front of me and saved my life. I wish I could have saved hers," InuYasha answered. He looked away to hide the coming tears from Kaede. "Keep care of her body until tomorrow night. I'll be making my wish then."

"Ok, InuYasha. I hope ye makes a wise wish," Kaede replied as InuYasha left the hut. He went to the God Tree and sat on its branches as the others came into the village. He sat there until dusk had its grip on the world he knew.

'Oh, Kami, why did you take her?' InuYasha thought. 'Even if she looked like Kikyo, she was different. She was almost always in a good mood and liked cheering up others. She loved carrying food for people, even though she complained often.' InuYasha remembered all the time Kagome was angry. It was almost always his fault even though he denied it all the time. InuYasha fell asleep as all the good memories played in his mind.

InuYasha awoke in the morning. He jumped out of the tree and had a quick look at Kagome's body. It was keeping together. InuYasha sighed and ran to the well. He jumped in. As soon as he was in Kagome's time, he raced up to her room. The window was open. He climbed in and sat on her bed. If he wished for Kagome to be alive again, she would live in the room again and the scent would never go cold like it just did. If he wished Kikyo to be alive again, who knows who the third Kikyo would be. The original was cold and the clay was evil. 'Would Kagome be herself again?' The thought struck his mind. Then, a little voice in the back of his head whispered something.

'Yes.' InuYasha looked around the room and spotted a piece of paper that was crumbled up into a ball on Kagome's desk. He picked it up, smoothed it out, and looked at the words. Kagome had taught him to read a long time ago. He started to read. It was a poem:

I love you

Your golden eyes

Soft silver hair

All parts of you

You

The half demon

Not the nice Human

Not the vicious Demon

But the half demon

Sometimes nice

Sometimes vicious

Always stubborn

I love you for you

The one stuck between two worlds

I love you

Even if you chose Kikyo

I love you

Always will

InuYasha started to cry when Sota walked in. "Hey InuYasha, where is Kagome?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Something in my eye," InuYasha answered, rubbing his eyes. "Kagome is back in Kaede's hut. She is hurt very badly, but will make it through. She sent me here to be a messenger." Sota nodded and ran out to tell his mother. InuYasha placed the poem back on the desk and left.

He returned to Kaede's hut that night like he promised. He had walked around all day thinking about his choice and the lie he told to Sota because he didn't have the heart to tell him that his only sister was dead and never coming back. The never coming back part could be changed, though. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede awaited for his wish.

"I hope ye know that once the wish is cast, there is no turning back. Kagome would only be able to return when you bring her though," Kaede warned. InuYasha nodded and sat beside Kagome. He yanked the jewel around his neck off and cupped it in his hands.

"I wish for Kagome to return, for her to be able to come here and go to her time as she wishes, and for her to live the same life span I do," InuYasha said. A pink glow covered his hands and transferred to Kagome. When it disappeared, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and hugged InuYasha,

"Are you going to regret choosing me?" she asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"Never," he answered.

After that, there was celebration. Everyone was happy. Kagome was back.

Shortly after the celebration, everyone kind of went their own ways. Kagome attended the wedding of Sango and Miroku, who left to rebuild Sango's old village. Shippo went with them to company Kilala. Kagome and InuYasha were married before Sango and Miroku left. It was a very happy time.

Years passed and Kagome continued to live in both times. She worked to become a doctor during the day and stayed the nights with InuYasha. She convinced InuYasha to attend school while wearing a hat and he became karate teacher on the weekend nights. They lived for many years. Kagome cried when her friends and family all died, but found comfort in InuYasha and her children. They lived in Kagome's family shrine when they were in her time and eventually they were not able to go through the well to the past. Who knows where they are now. Some say that they are still living in the shrine while others say they left. So the this story ends here with wishes for the love between InuYasha and Kagome to live even if they die.

Sorry about the kind of sad ending (it made me cry) well….tell me how you liked it see ya! - LadyKagome215


End file.
